Shackle of Fate
by IcyBreeze7
Summary: Eiri Yuki enters the mysterious music world when he meets the Sohma family. Fruits Basket situation, not sure if it's a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Gravitation fanfic and it's kind of a crossover. I got the idea for this story when I was reading Gravitation right after Fruits Basket, and I noticed the similarities between the two. Which brings us to the present. I hope you like this story and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, Fruits Basket, or any of their affiliates.**

Shackle of Fate

His breathing grew louder as he darted down the hall. By the time he reached the end, his breaths had turned into gasps. But he kept running, his nimble feet becoming a blur as he ran faster and faster. He knew he couldn't run forever, but he wasn't going to stop. He could hear another pair of footsteps behind him, and that spurned him to keep going. He wasn't going to get caught. No, not again. His lungs burned for the air that he couldn't afford to stop and get, and his legs felt like Jello. Unable to take it anymore, he ducked behind a chair and tried to control his breathing. The other steps had slowed down to a walking speed, and he could hear the other person's even breathes. The man had slowed his steps even more and it was agonizing to listen to them. It was like they were taunting him on his attempt to get away.

"Yuki, where are you?"

Yuki jerked at the sound of his tutor's voice. It sounded so carefree, like they were playing a game of hide-and-seek. But Yuki knew this wasn't a game. It was like a hunter lookingfor it's prey. And Yuki was the prey. He listened for the footsteps, but he didn't hear any. Thinking that Kitazawa had went to another room, Yuki prepared to run for it, but he was wrong on one thing.

"I found you." Kitazawa grinned, as he grabbed Yuki's shoulders.

Kitazawa had never left the room.

GRAVITATION

To the common eye, it might seem strange to see someone walking through the forest at 2 a.m. in the morning, but Eiri Yuki's home was nestled in these trees and he had to go through the forest to find it. He shivered a bit as a particularly cold night's breeze hit him, and he quickened his pace. As he reached a slight clearing, he could see his tent where he had made his home for the past two weeks. You see, his only parent had died recently, so he had been living with relatives since then. But they had gone on a trip, and not wanting to go, he stayed behind. Which brings him to the present. Yuki pulled the tent flap open and crawled inside. He looked around at his surroundings, and sighed.

"I'm home. Not like there's anyone here to care, though." he muttered to himself.

Yuki heard a rustle behind him and whirled around. In front of him stood two men, one about his age and the other in his late-twenties. The teenager was tall but frail-looking, with looks that could easily be mistaken for that of a women. The other man was blond, and even though he was smiling slightly, Yuki could sense something evil hidden underneath it. The two men stared at him until the older one spoke.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you, Miss, but I'm afraid this is private property. May I ask your business here?"

Yuki's temper flared. Sure it was dark, and people were always commenting on his feminine appearance, but who would be stupid enough to mistake him for a girl?

"I'm afraid you have made a mistake." Yuki said stiffly, trying to reign in his temper. "I am not a women, but a man."

The two men looked shocked, and Yuki wanted to yell at their stupidity in thinking he was a women. The older man coughed to relieve the awkward silence that had ensued.

"Er, sorry about that sir." The man said, ashamed with the mistake he made.

Yuki waved his hand impatiently. "It's all right, I'm used to it. But I'm the one who should be apologizing. After all, I'm intruding, aren't I? I'll pack up my things and leave immediately." Yuki started towards his tent, but the teenage boy stepped in front of him.

"You don't have to leave tonight. Why don't you come stay at our house until morning, and then you can decide what you want to do." The boy said with a grin on his face.

Yuki was hesitant. He didn't want to owe these people anything. He was about to refuse when the other man stepped in.

"You really should stay with us for the night. It's dangerous out here with the wild animals and landslides."

Yuki was getting ticked off. They were saying that he was too weak to protect himself from anything. He sidestepped around the boy and stiffly said "I'm sorry, but I really can't."

He had taken two paces toward his tent when the word suddenly swerved. He was vaguely aware of shouting and people running toward him before everything went black.

GRAVITATION

Yuki woke up and found that something cold was on his forehead. He reached up and felt a damp cloth that had been neatly placed on his head. He pulled the cloth off and sat up quickly, ignoring the dizziness. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in a neat and organized room that was filled with books. He got up quickly and moved to the nearest bookshelf. Although it was true that there were books on it, there was also CDs. He grabbed a CD that was titled _Nittle Grasper _and gaped at the cover. Two of the people on the cover were the same people he had met today. So that must mean that those people were rock stars. And since he had passed out in front of them, this must be their house. So where were they? He hadn't heard a single sound since he woke up- not rustling, snoring, or something that wasn't as innocent as the other two. He was about to walk over to the door when it opened suddenly. He was now face-to-face with the teenager from earlier, and the lead singer of _Nittle Grasper. _The boy stared at him for a moment, then his face broke out into a grin.

"You're finally awake! I was getting worried!" The boy shouted, launching himself at Yuki. He never reached him though, because the other man appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his collar.

"Ah, sorry about that." The man apologized, holding the boy up in mid-air. "How are you feeling?"

Yuki stared at him a moment, then answered.

"I'm all right."

The other man immediately broke out into a smile.

"That's good, you really had us worried when you suddenly collapsed, but it does look like you are feeling better. Oh, that reminds me, what is your name?"

Yuki contemplated on whether he should tell him his name or not, but then he decided he should since they had saved him.

"My name is Eiri Yuki." The two men's reactions surprised Yuki. They looked shocked and were pale. But they recovered quickly, so Yuki wondered if he had imagined it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuki-san." The older man said. "My name is Tohma Sohma, and this is my cousin Ryuichi Sohma." he said, pointing to the other man.

They were cousins? They didn't look alike. And Yuki had never heard of the name Sohma before. The introductions were cut short when the ceiling started to crumble. Yuki looked up and saw a boy his age falling. Through the ceiling. Right toward him. The boy landed on top of him and Yuki heard a 'Poof', and saw a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was a cat right where the boy had been. Yuki backed up and bumped into Tohma and Ryuichi. There was more smoke and when it was gone there was a dog and a rat. Yuki had many reactions he could have done, but he settled for the wide-eyed fish out of water reaction. He kept on staring as the dog started to explain.

"I wanted to keep this a secret, but it looks like it's too late for that. To make a long story short, in the Sohma family there is a curse that causes thirteen people to transform when hugged by a person of the opposite gender, and we are part of it as you can see. I turn into the dog, Ryuichi turns into the rat, and Shuichi turns into the cat." Tohma explained, patiently.

"B-But I'm a guy." Yuki stuttered. "You said you only transform when hugged by the opposite gender."

"Yeah, about that." Tohma said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It seems like you are the only exception to this rule."

"What?" Yuki shouted.

"That's what it looks like. Oh, and one more thing, when we change back we are completely naked." Tohma said, as he changed back.

Yuki simply turned around and rubbed his head. This was turning into one hell of a headache.

GRAVITATION

**So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please Review and tell me what you think. I know that Yuki doesn't really fit the role of Tohru, but I had to do it that way or else it wouldn't have worked. Well, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Second chapter is up finally, sorry for the wait. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, Fruits Basket, or any of their affiliates.**

Chapter 2

Yuki was awakened in the morning by the sounds of fighting. He threw on his clothes and ran downstairs to see what was happening. As he turned the corner to go into the kitchen, he was rewarded with a punch to the face. He stumbled backwards, falling back onto the staircase from which he had come. He rubbed at his cheek that was starting to swell, and glared at the person responsible. Shuichi Sohma was staring at him with a shocked look on his face. He recovered quickly though, and turned, muttering a quick apology. His face was starting to turn the exact same color of his hair. Red.

"Stupid cat, look what you did."

Yuki and Shuichi's heads both snapped up at the sound of Ryuichi's voice. He glided into the room with Tohma right behind him. Ryuichi continued taunting Shuichi while Tohma turned to Yuki.

"I'm very sorry about that." He apologized. "Shuichi gets so caught up in his own stupidity that he forgets what he's doing. You'll have to forgive him."

Shuichi's face turned into a bright red color and he was visibly shaking. He leapt up and lunged at Tohma. He tried to punch him, but Tohma pushed his head back, keeping him at an arm's distance. He flailed his arms at open air, trying to get closer. Tohma gave him a little push and Shuichi flew back. He crashed through the door and off the porch. You could see the little birdies dancing around his head.

"Try and keep your temper in check next time." Tohma advised, wiping non-existent dirt off his shirt.

"Stupid cat." Ryuichi added.

Shuichi looked like he was going to fight, but instead he flopped back on the ground, giving up. Yuki watched this entire spectacle with indifference, though he was surprised with how this family interacted. On the outside, it appeared as though they were enemies and didn't get along at all. But Yuki could see that they were close. They just showed it in a different way. It was kind of similar to how Yuki and his mother interacted. They argued and teased each other relentlessly and they still loved each other. The only thing that was different in their situations was that Yuki would never get the chance to interact with his mother that way again. Ryuichi grabbed his schoolbag and turned towards Yuki.

"Yuki-san, we should get going or we'll be late for school."

Yuki blinked. He had totally forgotten about school.

"Ah, yes. I'll just get my things." He said, as he hurried away. He changed into his uniform and grabbed his bag. He hurried downstairs to where Ryuichi was waiting for him.

"Alright, let's get going then!" Ryuichi exclaimed, pushing the door open.

The two walked down the street as autumn leaves blew in their path. The beauty of the sight was lost in the drowning silence between the two. Neither of them had anything to say to the other, and so the silence continued.

GRAVITATION

Tohma pushed the doors of the Sohma estate open and walked down the halls. He ignored the attendants as they tried to stop him, and he walked to the door at the end of the hall. He knocked twice and then entered. Sitting on the edge of the window-seal was the head of the Sohma family- Kitazawa Sohma. Tohma walked to the center of the room and knelt down. He waited.

"Tohma, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Kitazawa asked, not turning around.

"Ryuichi and I were out for a walk yesterday when we found a little rabbit in his burrow."

"A rabbit?"

"Yes, I believe you know this rabbit." Tohma lifted his head, staring straight at Kitazawa. "His name is Eiri Yuki."

Kitazawa whirled around, shock defined on his face.

"What?"

"What's more is he has discovered our secret." Tohma continued calmly. "So what do you want to do now?"

By then, Kitazawa had recovered, and he had regained an odd glimmer in his eye.

"Hmm, that is a problem. But for now we'll have him stay in the house, just to keep an eye on him." With this, Kitazawa was done, an odd smile on his face. Almost like he was plotting something.

Tohma stood up and bowed.

"I'll be on my way then."

He was on his way out the door when Kitazawa called out to him.

"Tohma. Don't get any ideas about getting in my way. I know everything that goes on around here, and nothing you do will ever get past me. So forget whatever you're planning." He warned.

Tohma turned around slowly, a smile on his face.

"Planning something? I don't know what you're talking about."

With that, he left the room.

GRAVITATION

"Tohma."

He stopped and turned around when he heard his name. He saw his cousin, Suburu, standing there.

"Suburu, what are you doing here? Does Kitazawa have a cold or something?"

Suburu stepped forward, becoming shrouded in the moonlight that was streaming in through the window.

"Tohma, what are you planning? You should know you can't do anything about our situation now. Not after what happened years ago."

Tohma paused, staring straight ahead. Then he slowly turned his head toward him, and Suburu could see he was smiling.

"I'm going to try, Suburu. I'm not going to let what happened back then stop me now. I'm going to change this family. For better or for worse."

GRAVITATION

**This chapter's kind of short, but I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'm going to be busy soon with volleyball and school, so I may not have time. Anyway, review please! Until next time.**


End file.
